The present invention relates to a support interface. More particularly, the invention relates to a support interface for an engine casing, in particular for an aeroengine such as a turbojet or turbofan, and that is suitable for being used while the engine is being manufactured or maintained.
The invention also relates to a support device including such an interface, to an assembly comprising an engine casing and such a support device, and also to a method of mounting such an interface on an engine casing.
During engine assembly or handling, it is often necessary to hold the engine in a high position so as to give easier access to its various components. For that purpose, it is known to form at least two diametrically opposite cavities in the outer casing of an engine, and in particular of a turbine aeroengine, each of which cavities is to receive the end of a support arm secured to a frame. In order to hold the engine, a support arm is thus inserted into each cavity and is fastened to the casing, thereby holding the engine in a desired position.
With such a configuration, in order to ensure that each arm is well held, it is necessary for each cavity to present a working depth that is sufficient.
In order to obtain such a depth, the casing is generally provided with local extra thicknesses, also referred to as “bulges”, with the cavities for receiving the arms being machined therein.
Those extra thicknesses lead to a considerable increase in the weight of the engine. However, for manifest reasons of efficiency, it is desirable for the weight of the engine to be minimized, and in particular for it not to be impacted by parts that are not of any use while it is in operation.
In order to solve that problem, support interfaces have been proposed that comprise a coupling part with an outer face and an inner face, the outer face of the coupling part presenting a cavity suitable for receiving a support arm, and the inner face of the coupling part being suitable for being mounted on an outer face of the engine casing.
Nevertheless, although those prior art support interfaces make it possible, at least to some extent, to avoid the extra weight that would result from forming bulges directly on the engine casing, such support interfaces are relatively complicated to fasten compared to the engine casing and such fastening can require fastener means to be incorporated in the casing, thereby likewise making it heavier.